


Distraction Action

by Heraton29



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Canon Compliant, Come Eating, Come Shot, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Facials, Hair pulling (just a little), M/M, Power Bottom Louis, Rimming, Top Louis, Tour Bus Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heraton29/pseuds/Heraton29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis play FIFA to wind down after a show. Louis is kicking Harry's ass so it's time for desperate measures... in the form of a very distracting blow job. </p><p>Harry goes to sleep, but Louis has payback on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction Action

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from a text conversation with my bestie. Gotta love discussing possible Larry sex scenarios! 
> 
> Come say hi on Twitter! @IsoGard

“GOOAAAAAALLLL!!! Tomlinson is _crushing_ Styles!” Louis said in his well known football announcer voice.

Harry rolled his eyes dramatically and paused the game. He moved from the love seat to stand in front of the bus’ sound system. Louis had turned on a chill indie playlist as soon as they’d got on the bus, but Harry was too wound up for relaxing jams. He slid his phone in the system and started his “After Show Hype It Up” playlist. The bus filled instantly with pulsing base and low rumbling vocals.

“Aw is Haz being a sore loser? Gotta turn his own tunes on for good luck?” Louis teased from across the bus. He arranged his face into a dramatic pout and rubbed his fist near his right eye. “Gonna cry when you lose?”

“Whatever, Lou. It doesn’t matter who wins. Just wanna work off this adrenaline from the show and try and get some sleep.” Harry said, knowing it totally mattered who won. The last time he’d lost a FIFA match to anyone was at the beginning of the Take Me Home Tour when he’d had a monster cold and could barely see the TV. Louis still talked about that match like he’d won the fucking World Cup. He might be able to slaughter Harry on an actual pitch, but Harry is always the king of the virtual world.

“I’m so pissed Niall decided to ride with Li and Zayn. I need someone to witness this slaaaaaying!” Louis pulled out his phone to take a picture of the TV. “No one’s gonna believe how bad you’re losing.”

“The fuck, Louis? We’re only ten minutes into the game! I have a lifetime to come back, and you know it.” Alright, it was time to get serious. Harry slid off his open button down shirt, leaving just a black tank, and tossed it toward the bunks. He placed the three “someday we’ll be married but for now just wear these” rings Louis gave him over the course of the last two years in a small bowl on the kitchenette counter. His terrible playing was totally because the accessories were distracting him.

He sat back down next to Louis on the love seat. Normally they would’ve sat on the couch against the side of the bus, but Niall had bumped into the TV one too many times and somehow locked it to face only the love seat. Alberto said he’d get someone to look at it, but that was weeks ago. The love seat was fine, it just caused Harry’s entire left side to always be touching Louis, and they both knew how distracting that could be.

Harry forced himself to focus. He hadn’t lost a game in two years, and he wasn’t losing now. He flicked the remote and the action started back up. He stuck his tongue out the right side of his mouth as he twisted his body, trying to get the player on the screen to do what he wanted.

It wasn’t working. Nothing was working. Louis was on some post-show-FIFA-nothing-could-go-wrong streak and kept blocking all his efforts at getting down the field. Harry watched as Louis’s player ran down the field, straight toward the goal. Somehow the universe hated him and made him press the wrong combination of buttons, missing the short time he had to control his goalie. Louis’s player ran straight to the goal and scored for the fourth time. Harry dropped his head into his hands.

“Agaaaaaaain!! I score agaaaain! You’re going down so hard, Curly. Might as well just give up!”

Harry turned his head toward Louis. They’d been in a trusting, committed relationship for nearly five years, traveled the world side by side, and they’d written songs about their most intimate feelings together, goddammit. How could Louis do this and be so smug about it?

“Just kick off the ball again, and we’ll see who’s going down.” Harry said in his serious voice.

“Ohhh and Serious Harry takes to the field, everybody! We’ve been waiting all game for this! Time to see if focus and a serious face can win against Louis Tomlinson’s natural talent and beauty!” Harry furrowed his eyebrows at the return of Louis’s mock announcer’s voice. He’d show him just what focus and a serious face could do.

Shortly after they started playing again it became abundantly clear to Harry that he was going to have to do something drastic to win the match. He glanced at Louis out of the corner of his eye, and knew now was the time to act.

He leaned forward, put his controller on the floor, and gripped Louis’s sweats with his left hand. Out of nowhere he launched himself in front of Louis and pulled his pants all the way down to the floor.

Just like Harry had guessed, Louis was too shocked to say anything or pay attention to the game. Utilizing the element of surprise, Harry used his left hand to push the end of Louis’s tank up his chest, grabbed his soft cock with his right, and leaned down to lick the head.

“Haz, what are you… oh GOD.” Louis stammered as Harry sucked hard on his quickly stiffening cock. He took a breath and resumed sucking, hollowing his cheeks and running his tongue in small circles along the entire underside. He moved his hands to Louis’s knees and opened them a little wider, giving him enough room to fit in between the muscular legs and put his hands on Louis’ hips. He had to make Louis so hard he forgot about the FIFA game and wouldn’t notice sabotage.

He felt the cock continue to harden in his mouth, and used his right hand to cover the base. Gripping it tightly, he bent his wrist back and forth, twisting the skin and pulling the small black hairs surrounding the area.

“Fuck yes, oh fuck, don’t stop, mouth so hot,” Louis groaned. Harry looked up and saw Louis with his head thrown back, eyes closed, and mouth gaping open. The controller was still in his left hand.

He lifted his head off Louis’s dick, licking the length, “Put your, can you put your…” He couldn’t finish the question. He was surprised at how his voice already sounded scratchy, and he’d just started. He’d probably given Louis a thousand blow jobs over the years, but the surprise ones were always the best.

“What, babe? You want my hands in your hair? On your head? Pull your hair while you suck my cock?” Harry hummed in reply, already back to sucking down as much as he could.

Louis’s hands instantly went to Harry’s curls and started tugging at the roots. Harry heard a high pitched whimper and realized it came from him. Of course this was turning him on. Even though it was only supposed to be a diversionary tactic, touching Louis was always a hot experience.

He started bobbing his head, matching the deep beat of the music still playing. Louis controlled the rhythm by gripping his head. Harry felt spit run down his chin, dripping between Louis’s legs onto the love seat. He wanted to wipe it away, but suddenly making Louis come from just his mouth was the most important thing. He heard Louis panting loudly above him.

“Your mouth feels so good. So dirty, sucking my cock like you’re starving for it.” Louis groaned again, pushing his hips up like he needed more of Harry’s mouth. The movement startled him, but before he could pull away, Louis pushed the back of his neck down, forcing more of his cock down Harry’s throat. He made a small choking noise and felt tears gather in his eyes.

“Open your throat, see how much of my cock you can get down,” Louis challenged. Harry slurped near the middle of Louis’s cock, then pushed his head down, sucking in as much as he could take. He felt the tip brush against the soft back of his throat and heard Louis give the loudest moan yet. “Fuck yeah baby, so warm and wet. Gonna come down your throat if you keep doing that.”

Harry sucked hard and pushed down again. The second the tip brushed the back of his throat again Louis’s abs and thighs clenched as he let loose a litany of “fuck, oh fuck, oh, oh,” and streams of come coated Harry’s throat. He started choking on it, not ready for the viscous liquid. He pulled back from the cock, but Louis wasn’t done shooting. His come splattered all over Harry’s face, dripping from his eyebrow down to his cheek, from his nose to his chin. He felt it everywhere.

“Harry Styles’ face is covered in my come. This one’s for the memory books,” Louis whispered, running his fingers through the liquid. He scooped up a large amount on three fingers and held his hand out to Harry. “Are you gonna finish the distraction and clean everything up?” He lifted his eyebrow, and Harry felt his face turn bright red. He wanted nothing more than to lick up every drop. He leaned forward, keeping eye contact with Louis, and licked his fingers. The warm come coated his tongue, tasting bitter but slightly sweet.

“There’s a good Harry. Now take the rest of it,” Louis said sternly, his eyes not letting Harry look anywhere else. He swallowed and leaned forward to take in the small remaining glob. When it was all gone, he sucked Louis’s fingers into his mouth to make sure everything was gone, running his tongue around all the digits. Louis groaned and finally closed his eyes, breaking the intensity just enough for Harry to lean back onto his calves and take a breath.

Harry just wanted to have a quick wank in the bathroom and go to bed, his post show buzz completely gone. He grabbed his controller, still on the floor near the love seat, and pressed a few buttons.

“Oh fucking hell. Would you look at that, the game got all fucked up! Damn. Guess we’ll just have to rematch tomorrow then.” He said with a smirk as he got up, grabbed his phone, and walked toward the bunks.

He thought he heard Louis mutter, “Worth it,” as he walked away.

 

*********** 

He didn’t rub off before bed. After walking away from Louis, Harry realized he was tired to his bones and desperately needed to sleep. He made sure to wash his face though, not wanting to deal with dried come in the morning. He smirked, remembering a time in the X Factor house when Niall had unknowingly peeled a dried patch of come from Harry’s shoulder the morning after a particularly vigorous bonding session with Louis. The horror on Niall’s face when he realized what he was touching still made Harry laugh almost five years later.

What felt like minutes after he fell asleep, he woke up from the weirdest feeling. He was somehow naked, and someone was rubbing his ass. He quietly groaned and moved his hips in a small circle, grinding up into the feeling.

Wait, the feeling?!

He tried to roll over and see what was happening, but Louis grabbed his hips tightly, preventing the movement.

“No Harry, stay on your stomach.”

Louis was positioned behind him, crouching in the small space. The bunks were designed for only one sleeper, but they’d discovered early on that Harry’s flexible limbs and Louis’ smaller frame made sex in the area inventive but completely possible.

“Put your hands above your head and don’t move them. I’m going to eat you out until you come.” Harry groaned at the thought. It’d been ages since Louis’d treated him to his favorite thing. “Mmm yeah Hazza. Couldn’t stop thinking about you blowing me. Knew I had to get in here and make you feel good too. Lift your hips a little.”

Harry did as he was told, and he felt Louis slide a pillow under his hips. He spread his legs wider, realizing earlier he’d made Louis do the same. What a night it was turning out to be.

Before he could think about anything else, he felt Louis’s hands spread his ass apart. Harry pushed his face into his pillow and waited for Louis to do something else, anything else. He was already completely hard from anticipation.

“Louis please, please I need…”

“What Harry? What are you begging me for?” Louis asked sternly, his voice suddenly an octave lower.

“L… Lick… Lick me, please.” Harry said quietly.

“Hm, I think I need more information. I could just lick you anywhere. Use your words, tell me what you want me to do.”

Harry let loose a frustrated sigh. “Lick my asshole, Louis. Lick me until I can’t think straight. Lick me until I come all over my sheets.”

“Much better,” and with that Louis flattened his tongue and licked a wide strip right over Harry’s hole.

Harry felt his entire body shudder. He couldn’t breathe, but he was somehow panting loudly. He whined when Louis licked him again, this time starting lower and dragging his thick tongue all the way up. He blew on the wet skin and Harry had to fight back coming so soon. He earned this rim job, goddammit.

Louis stiffened his tongue and quickly licked a circle around his hole. The roughness of his tongue lit Harry on fire. He tried to squirm away, but Louis’s strong hands were still on his hips, pinning him down.

Louis made a “tsk tsk tsk” sound and dove back in. He sucked in hard around Harry’s hole, adding in a few sharp teeth scratches, before probing the hole with his tongue. Harry cried out and ground his cock into the pillow. Louis allowed the movement, even encouraging the thrusting motion with a soft hum.

Harry didn’t know how he was supposed to last. His entire body was tense and burning, he couldn’t stop moaning. He wanted Louis to do this forever, until they both died from malnutrition or too many orgasms.

Louis worked until his tongue was as far inside Harry as possible. He moved the strong muscle around in circles, breaking the rhythm with occasional sharp thrusts. Harry couldn’t believe he felt this good from just Louis’s tongue. He kept thrusting into the pillow, aching for some kind of friction. He knew he couldn’t last much longer.

“Lou, ‘m close, really close,” he cried in between loud, drawn out moans.

Louis grunted in recognition, reached under Harry’s hips, and wrapped his hand around his hard cock.

Harry felt one last lick, a few tight pulls from Louis’s hand, and then he came so hard onto the pillow. He saw white as his orgasm continued, Louis milking every last drop of come out of him. The orgasm took him by surprise, so strong and all consuming.

He didn’t even realize it was over until he felt Louis’s hand gently release his cock and pull the pillow out from under him.

“Mmm, and the midnight snack continues,” Louis whispered. 

Harry twisted his body to watch Louis lift the pillow to his face. "Lou, lemme see. I wanna see you."

"Wanna watch me eat your come, Haz? Such a dirty boy." He laid the pillow down again, but scraped his fingers across the fabric. "Look at how much you gave me, babe. So sweet." Louis brought his fingers up to his mouth and slowly licked at the come, taking small amounts with every movement of his tongue. "Taste so good."

Harry groaned. Watching Louis take down his come was always so hot.

Louis licked his fingers clean with messy noises, slurping every last bit up. "Thanks, was feeling kinda peckish," he said with a smirk.

Harry laughed, "Just get up here and cuddle me. Gonna sleep so hard now."

They fell asleep quickly, limbs wrapped around each other in a warm tangle.


End file.
